


Sleephead

by yumeowo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※MCU背景設定





	Sleephead

      「噢，天啊，今天真是太酷了！」Scott興奮難抑的聲音在狹窄的長廊中顯得特別響亮，「我真是作夢也沒想過當一個真正的復仇者居然這麼……這麼……我想不出比酷還要更酷的形容詞了！」

      「Scott，小聲點，這裡可是旅館。」Clint豎起食指，比了個噓聲的手勢，「而且你從派對回來後就講個沒完。」

 

      他們剛結束一個掃蕩九頭蛇餘黨的任務，這算是Scott加入復仇者後第一次參與的行動，雖然只是些不成氣候的殘兵敗將，為求斬草除根，仍舊出動了大部分的成員，當然也包括了他們兩個。說起Scott成為復仇者一員的原因，自從德國機場一役後復仇者們冰釋前嫌，重新組成地球上最為堅強的隊伍時，擁有獨特能力的Scott理所當然的收到了邀請，而原本打算退休的Clint也因為與他發展出了意想不到的關係後連帶的被挽留了下來。

 

      這次的任務得到了空前的成功，對從戰線擴展到宇宙後一路上受到不少挫折的復仇者們來說無疑是個放鬆的機會，於是Tony久違地開了個慶祝派對，直到接近深夜時，Clint才把滿身酒氣的Scott從不知何時才會結束的派對中拉了出來，回到Tony替他們訂的旅館。

 

      「那是因為我被Cap稱讚了嘛！」即使換成氣音，Scott還是難以控制逐漸上揚的情緒，「Clint你也有看到對吧？我和Cap那堪稱完美的連續技！當我看到他對我眨眼時我就知道他想要我做什麼了，不就是在德國機場的那一招嗎？最後我把他擲出去的盾牌扔回去時他還給我比了個讚呢！」他用著誇張的語氣描述他早就講過十來遍的作戰過程，還對著Clint比手畫腳試圖模擬出當時的情景，彷彿是個終於與偶像握到手而興奮不已的小粉絲，卻沒有意會到自己早已擁有跟Captain America相同的身分。

 

      「看來你適應得不錯嘛，那我也可以安心退休了。」Clint隨口回應，領著他拐進房號所屬的那一區走廊，剛還在喋喋不休的Scott像是被切掉電源般瞬間安靜了下來。

      Clint不以為意，慢下步伐掃過每扇門上的房號，對了下Tony傳來的訊息，確認無誤後在長廊盡頭的房門前止住腳步。

      「房卡在你那對吧？」他向Scott伸出手。

      「嘿，寶貝……」Scott沒有第一時間遞上房卡，反而湊了過來，語帶戲謔地說：「你剛剛那句話是在吃醋嗎？」

      「別擅自解讀我的意思。」Clint睨了他一眼，「房卡呢？」

      Scott識趣地撇了撇嘴，從口袋裡掏出房卡，貼上門上的感應器，雖然感應器發出了相應的嗶聲，他卻怎麼樣都轉不開門把。

      「……你是喝醉了嗎？」

      「沒有沒有，這點小事怎麼可能難得倒我Ant-Man……看！這不就開了──嗚喔！」找對了施力方向後Scott終於順利開了門，但用力過度讓他整個人踉蹌了一下，險些跌倒，好在Clint先一步扶住了他。

      「你肯定是醉了。」Clint放開扶在他腰上的手，下一秒又被Scott拉了回來，整個人順勢被他摟進懷裡，而Clint的第一個反應不是推開自己意圖不軌的伴侶，而是先把門給鎖上。

      「我保證我很清醒。」Scott靠上他的肩頭，在他耳邊徐徐呼著熱氣，「不然等等要怎麼跟寶貝你溫存……」

      「你還記得明天早上要開檢討會吧？你這樣子最好起得來。」Clint不被Scott營造出的曖昧氣氛所干擾，語氣仍然是那樣的冷靜自持，「缺席的話Cap會失望喔。」

      「等等，我話還沒說完呢。」Scott沒有放棄，環在愛人腰上的手開始輕撫起他的背部，「雖然跟Cap合作的感覺很棒，但你知道的……我最忘不了的還是待在你的箭頭上的感覺……」

      他重新拉開距離，眼神咬上Clint的視線，刻意放慢了語速，讓每一個字都清晰地烙印在Clint的耳膜上，而後者只是抿了抿唇，一聲也不吭，但他知道那是代表Clint默許了接下來他的恣意妄為。

      Scott露出微笑，偏過頭吻住愛人微微噘起的嘴，Clint順從地回應他探入的舌，而單單一個吻並不足以作為挑起情慾的導火線，於是他們不停切換著雙唇貼合的角度，在一吻又一吻的間隙中發出了斷續的低吟。Scott伸手捲起Clint的衣角，打算趁勢褪掉惱人的上衣，卻被Clint給擋下。

      「好了好了，我得先去沖個澡。」Clint稍微施力推開他，調整著被過長的親吻弄得紊亂的呼吸節奏。

      「Clint……」Scott還意猶未盡，想繼續把Clint的衣服往上翻，雙手又被對方緊緊掐住，到這份上他就明白再堅持下去只會造成反效果，畢竟Clint在某些事情上總是有不能退讓的固執。

      「一下子就好，你就忍忍吧。」Clint鑽出Scott的懷抱，輕巧地溜進了浴室，在關上門前又探出頭損了他一句：「我可不像你一樣受得了自己在床上時聞起來還跟臭襪子一樣。」

 

      「我真的有那麼臭嗎？」Scott抓起衣領嗅了嗅。「……我覺得還好啊？」

 

      ※

 

      在踏出浴室前，對於要不要穿上衣服這回事，Clint認真思索了一番。

      若依照Scott缺乏耐心的性格，在他一出浴室後肯定會像頭餓犬一般撲上來把他的衣服扒個精光，為了避免衣服被扯壞的可能性，他索性就只在腰間圍了條浴巾便步出浴室，等著Scott對他身上單薄的遮蔽發動襲擊。

 

      ──然而事情沒有如他所預料的發展。

      Scott並沒有堵在浴室門口，而是成大字型仰躺在旅館潔白柔軟的雙人床上。

      他愣愣地看向倒在床鋪上一動也不動的Scott，要不是伴隨著沉穩的呼吸聲，他還差點要去探Scott的鼻息了。

 

      「Scott？」Clint走近床緣，出聲試圖喚醒昏睡的Scott，「……Scott？你是睡著了嗎？」

 

      回應他的卻是愈發緩長的鼾聲。

      他莫名感到有些惱怒，但看著Scott帶著倦容的睡相又不想真的把他給搖醒，更何況這等於他間接承認了自己的欲求急需被解決的事實，只有這點他就是不願意爽快地坦白。

 

      他站起身，來回踱步了一陣，接著雙手環在胸前，像是下最後通牒般厲聲說道：「Scott Lang，我給你三秒鐘，如果你還不起來那今晚就不做了。」

 

      「Clint……等一下……」或許是Clint的警告奏了效，幾秒後Scott略顯艱難地翻了個身，把自己和棉被糾纏在一塊，聲音從厚重的棉被中模糊地透了出來。「我真的要起來了……」

      「終於知道要起來了是吧？」Clint挑起眉問。

      但Scott依然沒有睜開眼的意思，倒是把棉被摟得更緊了些，不停扭動著身體發出一連串怪異的呻吟。

      一個不怎麼好的猜測頓時浮上心頭，而他有預感這個猜測將在下一秒成真。

 

      「對……就是那裡……你舔得我好舒服……寶貝……」

 

      Scott Lang，他的合法伴侶，復仇者現任成員之一，在點了火之後放任它在Clint心頭燃燒，然後對著棉被做起了春夢，與幻想中的愛人在夢中纏纏綿綿，卻不理會眼前真實存在的Clint。

      這股火現在延燒成了怒火，Clint好不容易才說服自己別忍不住一掌打醒睡得不省人事的Scott。

      他把占據了半個以上床鋪的Scott推到床鋪邊緣，從衣櫃翻出另一條棉被，背對著Scott嚴嚴實實地把自己裹了起來，在闔上眼前忿忿地罵道：「我恨透總是對你抱有期待的自己了。」

 

      ※

 

      時間接近凌晨時，也許是因為憤怒驅趕了睡意，抑或是那些不能明說的慾望尚待解決，Clint仍是十分清醒。

 

      「Clint……」正當他試著排開那些雜亂的思緒時，帶著睏倦的細語從背後傳來，「我剛剛……好像睡著了？現在幾點了……噢！你怎麼沒叫我起來？」

      「我有試著叫醒你，只是沒成功。」

      「我、呃、或許是任務太累了，所以一時忍不住睡意……對不起。」Scott自知理虧，先一步放低身段，很乾脆地道了歉。

      「沒什麼好道歉的，睡吧，這樣的日子往後還有得過呢。」他悶悶地說，盡量不摻雜任何一點負面情緒。

 

      他聽見背後又傳來衣服與棉被摩擦的聲音，接著一股熱度貼上他的後頸，伴隨著一些零碎的親吻，他知道那是Scott在試圖討好他，卻又不敢貿然推進。

      Scott沉默了一會兒，終究是小心翼翼地開口：「現在你跟我都醒著，不如……」

      「別煩我，我睏了。」Clint斷然拒絕，挪了挪身子與他拉開距離。

      「但你的聲音聽起來不像睏了，倒像是在跟我賭氣？」Scott又厚著臉皮靠了上來，他也就只有在這種時候才擁有過人的毅力，「難道你真的不想繼續嗎……親愛的？」

      「……你先去洗澡。」Clint把整個人更深地埋進棉被裡。

      「啊？」

      「我說，給我去洗澡！你臭得讓我睡不著！」Clint苦於失眠的情緒終於爆發，轉過身對著Scott吼道。「順便洗把臉醒醒酒免得你又在那邊胡思亂想些什麼！」

      「呃……好好好！我現在就去！」Scott嚇得從床上彈了起來，識相地進了浴室。

 

      Clint無奈地嘆了口氣，縮回被窩中，仍是睡意全無，他不可否認部分原因出自於Scott又重新提起歡愛的要求，縱然他剛才拒絕了，但要是Scott繼續死纏爛打，他知道自己最後總是會妥協的。他就是該死的對Scott沒轍。

 

      約莫過了十來分鐘，Scott還沒從浴室出來，不知道又在磨蹭些什麼，裡頭也沒發出任何一點流水聲，Clint原本不打算理會，對Scott過剩的擔憂與關心依舊促使他下床去看看狀況。

 

      而他一打開浴室門，映入眼簾的是──手裡握著蓮蓬頭，T恤和褲子脫到一半卻不知怎麼還有辦法昏睡過去整個人掛在浴缸上的Scott Lang。

 

      「天殺的，我為什麼會跟這男人在一起？」Clint摀住臉，眉心隱隱發疼。

 

      從無盡的後悔與萬般的感慨中脫離後，Clint拿過早就睡得迷糊的Scott手中的蓮蓬頭，對準他的臉，打算一把將他沖醒，但轉念一想要是把浴室弄得一團糟，自己極有可能還是負責收拾善後的那個，想到這他才壓下這股衝動，把蓮蓬頭好好地掛回架上。

      取而代之的是他從臥房拿來了手機，替橫躺在浴缸中衣衫不整的Scott拍了好幾張照，而Scott似乎又做了什麼怪夢，忽然開始對著空氣揮起拳頭，嘴裡喃喃自語不知道在唸些什麼，簡直滑稽得可以，當然這一切也被Clint給錄了下來，通通存進了名為『When Ant-Man is not Ant-man』的相簿裡。

      最後他把Scott留在浴室裡，自己往床鋪一倒，便陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

      直到一早被在浴缸中冷醒的Scott發出的怪叫給吵醒，他不甘不願地離開溫暖的床舖，拖著絲毫不知道自己為何睡在浴室的Scott趕去早就遲到的檢討會，然後在Steve帶點責備的詢問下亮出了那幾張Scott脫序的照片，看見Steve忍俊不住以及在偶像前出糗才終於知道羞恥心為何物的Scott手足無措的模樣，他這才心滿意足地笑了出來。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是一個巨星的誕生的橋段，前陣子看完覺得這段很蟻鷹就寫了......  
> 翻了存稿發現這是包括存稿第一篇不是R18的MCU蟻鷹，誰叫MCU蟻鷹感覺無時無刻都在打炮(幹


End file.
